Kaitou F no Daihon (Shinario) 〜Kieta Daiya no Nazo〜
Fue publicada el 5 de noviembre de 2013 y supera las 500 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Trata, de que se celebra una importante subasta a bordo de un barco, el S.S. Fantastic. En esa subasta, estará el legendario "diamante de la felicidad". Antes de que la subasta se celebrara, un desconocido envió una carta, diciendo que robaría el diamante, el cual todos los compradores están interesados en conseguir. Después de eso, la seguridad del barco se incrementó, y todos estuvieron pendientes de que nadie sospechoso entrara en él, con el fin de evitar el robo. Una periodista (Miku), decide asistir al evento para ver lo que ocurre, e investigar el caso. Sin embargo, al final de la canción, el ladrón consigue robar el diamante sin que nadie se lo impida. Letra en Kanji 怪盗Fの台本～消えたダイヤの謎～ 偶然届いた手紙は　なんと Fantastic!! 大胆不敵な怪盗からの予告状 新米記者は　搭乗ゲートを盗み見ながら 犯人探しに奔走している オークショニアが忘れものをして？降りていくと 遅刻ぎりぎり？　マイペースな整備士到着 警官同伴？　具合の悪そうなサラリーマンは 通りでマフィアに絡まれてたらしい？ 豪華な客船で秘密のオークション 幸福をもたらす伝説のダイヤ 厳重警備の網を鮮やかに掻き乱して Fantastic な怪盗ショーを　はじめようか （Are you Ready?） 豪華な Fake に包（くる）んだ Joker が動き出す 完全犯罪迷宮入りのサイは投げられた 全てのカードを揃え　感動の Finale には Finder 越しの真実を暴いて マジシャンの余興は　縁起を担いだ？パフォーマンス 開始時刻が僅かに押している？ 厳重警戒　ピリピリしている？警官は 荒くれマフィアを睨みつけている？ ワインを零した政治家は　どうやら寝不足気味･･･？ 隣の医者が「お薬をどうぞ」と･･･？ おっとりウェイトレス　ワインにシャンパン勧めるも･･･？ 女優はウィスキーロックを頼んだ？ 今宵の主役がようやくご登場 魅惑の輝きに会場は大興奮 厳重警戒の網は　一分の隙もない ああ、どう考えても不可能犯罪　はじめようか （Are you Ready？） Bid を 8 で刻んで　ハンマーが踊り出す 強欲　財力　醜態痴態　ぶちまけパーティー？ 突然、ライトが消えて　停電？　真っ暗な闇の中 ショー開幕の銃声が響いた 10 秒ほどで停電が回復　偶然のトラブル？ 銃声はどこから聞こえてきた･･･？　手荷物検査は通れない！ 窓ガラスが壊れているみたい･･･？　人が通れるくらい･･･ 「誰かが倒れている！」　キャー！ 3、2、1、Action! 真紅に染まり倒れふした政治家を介抱している医者の 背後に座る女優がふいに落としたグラスの片付けに 追われるウェイトレスにぶつかったはずみで暴れた鳩を 割れた窓から逃がしてしまい悲しんで取り乱すマジシャンに ヤジをとばしてからかうマフィアを注意する警官に ブレーカーのトラブル報告書を持って来た整備士の脇で 虎視眈々とスクープのネタを探す記者の 足下に転がっている弾丸は誰が何のために何を撃ったのか？ とダレカがつぶやいたその時 終幕を告げるオークショニアの悲鳴が轟いた （OH REALLY） 幸福のダイヤが消えて　会場は大混乱 厳戒態勢　犯人探し　1人行方不明　なんだってー？！ 窓を壊して甲板へ？　海へ飛び込んだのか？ 不気味に漂うシルクハット･･･ 容疑者もダイヤも消えて　真実は闇の中 完全犯罪迷宮入りのショーはこれで終わり さあ、もうカードは揃った　感動の Finale には 最前列で全てを見てた君が　導いて？ Letra en Romaji Guuzen todoita tegami wa nanto FANTASTIC!! Daitan futeki na kaitou kara no yokokujou Shinmai kisha wa toujou ge~to wo nusumi minagara Hannin sagashi ni honsou shiteiru ...O~kushonia ga wasure mono wo shite?Oriteiku to Chikoku girigiri? Mai pe~su na seibi shitouchaku Keikan douhan? Guai no warusou na sarari~man wa Toori de mafia ni kara marete tarashii? Goukana kyakusen de himitsu no o~kushon Koufuku wo motarasu densetsu no daiya Genjuu keibi no ami wo azayaka ni kaki midashite FANTASTIC(fantasutikku) na kaitou sho~ wo hajimeyou ka ARE YOU READY? Gou kana FAKE ni kurunda JOKER ga ugoki dasu Kanzen hanzai meikyuu irino sai wa nagerareta Subete no ka~do wo soroe kandou no FINALE niwa FINDER goshi no shinjitsu wo abaite ...Maji shan no yokyou wa engi wo katsuida? Pafo~mansu Kaishi jikoku ga wazuka ni oshiteiru? Genjuu keikai piri piri shiteiru? Keikan wa Arakure mafia wo nira mitsukete iru? Wain wo koboshita seijika wa douyara nebusoku gimi...? Tonari no isha ga wo douzo to...? Ottori ueitoresu wain ni shanpan susume rumo...? Joyuu wa uisuki~ rokku wo tanonda? Goyoi no shuyaku ga youyakugo toujou Miwaku no kagayaki ni kaijou wa daikou fun Genjuu keibi no ami wa ichi bumo sukimonai Aa, dou kangaete mo fukanou hanzai hajimeyouka Are you ready? BID(biddo) wo 8(eito) de kizande hanma~ ga odori dasu Gouyoku zairyoku shuutai chitai buchimake pa~ti~? Totsuzen, raito ga kiete teiden? Makkura na yami no naka Sho~ kaimaku no juusei ga hibiita 10(juu) byou hodo de teiden ga kaifuku guuzen no toraburu? Juusei wa dokokara kikoete kita...?Te ni matsukensa wa toorenai! Mado garasu ga kowarete iru mitai...?Hito ga tooreru kurai... ga taorete iru! Kya-! 3,2,1,Action! Shinku ni somari taore fushita seijika wo kaihou shiteiru isha no Haigo ni suwaru joyuu ga fuini otoshita gurasu no katadzuke ni Owareru ueitoresu ni butsukatta wa zumi de abareta hato wo Wareta madokara nigashite shimai kana shinde tori midasu maji shan ni Yaji wo tobashite karakau mafia wo chuui suru keikan ni Bureika~ no toraburu houkoku sho wo motte kita seibishi no waki de Koshitantan to suku~pu no neta wo sagasu kisha no Ashimoto ni korogatte iru dangan wa dare ga nan no tame ni nani wo utta noka? To dareka ga tsubuyaita sono toki Shuumaku wo tsugeru o~kushonia no himei ga todoroita OH REALLY Koufuku no daiya ga kiete kaijou wa daikon ran Genkai taisei hannin sagashi hitori yuku efumei nandatte-?! Mado wo kowashite kanpan he?Umi he tobikonda noka? Bukimi ni tadayou shirukuhatto... Yougi shamo daiya mo kiete shinjitsu wa yami no naka Kanzen hanzai meikyuu iri no sho~ wa korede owari Saa, mou ka~do wa sorotta kandou no FINALE niwa Saizen retsu de subete wo miteta kimi ga michibiite? Letra en Español En el viaje que se llevará a cabo a bordo del lujoso crucero Fantastic se celebrará una subasta secreta, donde robaré el "diamante de la felicidad". Esta noche, veréis la mejor obra del ladrón fantasma. De: F el ladrón fantasma. ¡¡Por casualidad le llegó una carta al Fantastic!! Un aviso del atrevido ladrón fantasma. Una periodista novata, observando curiosa la puerta de embarque pone sus esfuerzos en buscar al criminal. ¿Acaso el subastador desembarcó porque se olvidó de algo? ¿Un poco tarde? La mecánica llega a su propio ritmo. ¿La policía acompañada? El hombre asalariado tiene mal aspecto. ¿Acaso está enredada hasta la mafia? En el lujoso crucero se subastará en secreto el legendario diamante que brinda felicidad. Y perturbando la reforzada red de seguridad del fantastic ¿comenzará el show del ladrón fantasma? Rodeado de falso lujo, el Joker se pone en marcha. La suerte estaba echada a la entrada del laberinto del crimen perfecto. Alineando todas las cartas, en la emoción Finale descubrirá más que la verdad, el buscador. ¿No hay oportunidad durante el segundo acto de la maga? ¿Acaso la hora de comienzo de la actuación no está un poco ajustada? ¿No te pone nerviosa la estricta vigilancia? ¿La policía no le quita ojo al salvaje mafioso? El Político derramó su vino, ¿se sentirá falto de sueño...? ¿La medico de su lado le dice "tome un remedio"...? ¿La relajada camarera recomienda también vinos como el champán...? ¿La actriz pidió whisky con hielo? El protagonista de esta noche, hace su aparición. Su fascinante resplandor, agita mucho el lugar de reunión. Sin una sola brecha en la red de estricta vigilancia. Ah, ¿cómo plantearse comenzar un crimen imposible? 8 realizan las ofertas, el martillo está bailando. Codicia, poder, conducta estúpida y vergonzosa, ¿todo vale en la fiesta? Obviamente, la luz se apaga, ¿corté de luz? En medio de la oscuridad más absoluta el resonar de un disparo levantó el telón del show. 10 segundos después volvió la luz, ¿un problema casual? ¿Se escuchó un disparo en alguna lado...? ¡Nadie puede obviar la revisión del equipaje de mano! ¿No parece estar roto el cristal de la ventana...? Podría haber entrado alguien... "¡Alguien se ha desmayado!" ¡Aah! 3, 2, 1, ¡Acción! Atendido por la médico, el político teñido de escarlata se desmayó. Sentada a sus espaldas la actriz dejó caer el vaso que se hizo añicos. Camino a la ventana las alborotadas palomas debieron golpear a la camarera que estaba lejos de la triste y alterada maga. La policía llama la atención al mafioso que se divierte con burlas, la mecánica vino portando un manual de problemas del interruptor y junto ella la periodista buscaba ojo avizor el ángulo de la exclusiva. "¿Por qué y para quién era la bala disparada que rodaba bajo sus pies?" alguien lo murmuró, pero en ese momento el sorprendente grito del subastador proclamó el acto final. El diamante de la felicidad desaparece, formando un gran caos en el lugar de reunión. ¡Alerta máxima en busca del criminal! ¡Una persona en paradero desconocido! ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? ¿Se fue a la cubierta por la ventana rota? ¿Acaso saltó al mar? A la deriva hay un desagradable sombrero de copa... El sospechoso y el diamante desaparecieron, dentro de una autentica oscuridad. Este es el final del show a la entrada del laberinto del crimen perfecto. Vamos, la cartas ya se alinearon y en la emoción finale, ¿por qué todo lo que vi en primera fila me conduce a ti?__NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Mayu Categoría:IA Categoría:Hitoshizuku-P Categoría:Yama Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:2013